


Tudo vai ficar bem

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [15]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a recaída de Sherlock, Joan cuida dele, e ambos recebem a visita de Morland Holmes, que percebe o quanto o filho mudou em muitos aspectos e o quanto Joan Watson é importante na vida dele.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 1





	Tudo vai ficar bem

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Você não vai ser processado! – Ela falou com um sorriso ao receber a notícia e o abraçou.

Sherlock ficou sem jeito, mas permitiu que ela o envolvesse e segurasse com força contra ela. Não era a primeira vez que se abraçavam. Ele havia desejado tanto aquele abraço, por todos aqueles anos. Joan o soltou e o olhou nos olhos.

– Vou esquentar as sobras pra celebrar. E falaremos das mulheres pra quem não tem que escrever – ela disse enfaticamente e com um olhar firme antes de sair.

Sherlock ficou alguns instantes perdido olhando para o nada pensando nos possíveis significados do que ela acabara de dizer, e seguiu para a cozinha atrás dela.

******

_{Flash Back}_

– Watson...

Ela se alarmou ao ouvir a voz baixa no telefone. Tão baixa que era difícil dizer que era ele, mas tinha certeza.

– Onde você tá?! – Ela perguntou pedindo silêncio a Bell e Gregson.

– Joan... Preciso de você aqui...

Seu coração disparou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome e naquele tom de voz. Assim que Alfredo estava sendo cuidado pela equipe médica, ela saiu praticamente correndo do hospital junto com Bell e o capitão. Em alguns minutos estavam na velha linha ferroviária desativada que dava acesso a um túnel escuro. Oscar estava estatelado e muito machucado no chão, visivelmente espancado por Sherlock. Joan sabia como ele lutava, tinha certeza que fora ele. Os dois policiais imediatamente correram para o homem ferido no chão.

– Está quase morto – Bell avaliou, pegando o comunicador – Homem ferido – ele dizia ao começar sua comunicação.

Joan olhou em volta procurando pegadas ou qualquer outro sinal, por sorte ainda não havia anoitecido.

– Por favor... – ela pediu aos outros dois com um desespero que não sabia que estava em sua voz até o momento – Me deixem ir sozinha agora, me deixem encontra-lo sozinha.

– Você já sabe onde ele está?

Ela olhou na direção do túnel. Não era possível enxergar nada ali, mas ela já entendera tudo que havia acontecido.

– Eu já sei como tudo aconteceu. Eu vou contar depois, mas me deixem ir busca-lo sozinha. Por favor. Capitão.

– Você não sabe o que pode haver ali. Nem está armada.

– Por favor, confie em mim. E se houver alguém lá além dele, deve estar morta há mais de um dia.

Os dois policiais arregalaram os olhos.

– Vá, mas mantenha os dois pés atrás e grite se precisar de nós – Gregson lhe disse.

Ela assentiu e caminhou na direção do túnel. Embora de longe não fosse possível ver, ela estava enxergando claramente lá dentro. Como pensava, uma mulher loura estava morta, sentada contra a parede do túnel, há pelo menos dois dias. A semelhança com Oscar era inegável. O lugar estava horrível, destruído, sujo, inabitável.

– Watson...

O sussurro a tirou de seu transe e ela olhou em volta, encontrando um Sherlock quase desacordado deitado no chão. Seu casaco e terno estavam jogados num canto, a camisa tinha um rasgão, por onde ela podia ver um grande arranhão ensanguentado, alguns botões faltando. O britânico tremia e lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Uma caixa metálica estava jogada a seu lado junto com uma seringa recentemente usada, pacotes de droga e a borracha ainda presa ao braço esquerdo do consultor. Ele ainda havia vomitado em um canto. Joan abaixou-se ao lado dele imediatamente, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, o afagando e tentando acalma-lo e fazê-lo encará-la.

– Joan... Me desculpe...

– Sherlock... Sherlock... Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Eu tô aqui – ela falava enquanto soltava a borracha de seu braço e começava a verificar seus sinais vitais.

Pupilas contraídas, pulso e respiração lentos, tremores e espasmos. Joan o ergueu para seu colo e o abraçou, não podendo fazer mais nada por ele enquanto o socorro não chegasse. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos quando viu Sherlock chorar, e o balançou em seus braços, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

– Me perdoe... – ele sussurrava.

– Tá tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, está seguro agora – ela falava tentando impedir que o choro afetasse sua voz – Eu vou cuidar de você – falou ao beijar sua testa – Você está seguro, Sherlock. O socorro vai chegar logo.

– Não saia... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

– Não vou sair, vou ficar com você.

Os dois policiais apareceram na entrada do túnel, mas nada disseram diante do cadáver no canto, do estado deplorável do inglês e das lágrimas nos olhos da chinesa quando os encarou.

Duas ambulâncias e mais agentes policiais chegaram em poucos minutos. Oscar foi removido às pressas, com sorte ficaria bem, sua falecida irmã também foi levada e Joan pode ouvir Gregson conversando com os paramédicos enquanto Bell falava com alguém pelo rádio.

– Por favor, a situação é delicada, não os separe – o capitão dizia.

Dois paramédicos gentis se aproximaram com cautela do casal.

– Nós precisamos ir agora – ela falava baixinho para o detetive em seu colo – Eu sei que você não quer, mas eu prometo que em algumas horas estaremos em casa. Eu estarei aqui pra você quando acordar, eu prometo.

Sherlock estava passando do estado de euforia e mal estar ao de sonolência, caso contrário, certamente lutaria para não ir a um hospital.

O consultor foi colocado em uma maca sem oferecer resistência alguma. Joan o acompanhou chorando em silêncio durante o trajeto. Não seria mais sua acompanhante sóbria, embora certamente fosse ajuda-lo em sua recuperação. Sabia que ele poderia se levantar, mas seu coração doía por vê-lo daquele jeito, por pensar no que devia ter vivido em Londres. Tentou controlar-se e se acalmar. Segurou a mão dele, automaticamente tomando seu pulso, precisava saber como ele estava.

Após algumas horas, Sherlock acordou em seu quarto no sobrado, mal se lembrava de como havia chegado ali. Seus olhos acostumaram-se à escuridão e tornou-se ciente de outra pessoa deitada ao seu lado. A respiração lenta indicava que Joan estava dormindo. Aquela mãozinha tão menor que a sua descansava ao lado do rosto dela. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e a luz do corredor invadia parte do quarto, possibilitando que ele visse a expressão cansada no rosto dela. De repente todas aquelas lembranças horríveis voltavam, até o momento em que ela o acalentou em seu colo doía. Ele não merecia tanta consideração. Ela não merecia ficar presa a um viciado. Ela parecia um anjo em sua vida, era um raio de luz e esperança, não podia arrastá-la consigo daquela forma.

– Eu só amei três mulheres em minha vida – sussurrou para si mesmo – E acabei de ferir você de novo...

Ela continuou dormindo. Sherlock envolveu a pequena mão com a sua e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas outra vez. Ele mal notou quando aconteceu, mas Joan o estava abraçando e afagando seu cabelo.

– Você precisa dormir – ele lhe disse.

Ela não respondeu, continuou o carinho em seu cabelo enquanto ele soluçava.

– Não mereço sua atenção, não mereço você...

– Shhhh... Isso vai passar, nós vamos erguer a cabeça e você vai se recuperar. E nada do que você diga vai me impedir de ficar ao seu lado nisso, ainda que eu não seja mais sua acompanhante.

A julgar pela intensidade do choro, Joan pensou que ele devia estar se martirizando por algo que havia dito a ela em algum momento, algo que ele julgava não ser capaz de cumprir. E tudo que ele já havia lhe dito... Poucas palavras, mas que diziam tanto...

– Você está bem agora – ela sussurrava para ele – Eu não sei o que eu faria se algo tivesse te acontecido. Você pode achar que não merece minha atenção, mas eu vou dá-la a você ainda assim. Você me trouxe aqui, você me protegeu e me mostrou meu caminho. Eu também sou melhor com você, Sherlock.

Seu choro aumentou um pouco com aquelas palavras, dali em diante ele não disse mais nada. Joan o embalou em seus braços por vários minutos até que estivesse calmo outra vez, lhe explicou sobre as últimas horas. Ele estava desintoxicado, mas ainda fraco. E qualquer assunto além desse seria deixado para depois.

– Vai ficar tudo bem... – podia escuta-la sussurrar com a voz mais doce que ele já ouvira de alguém.

Sherlock adormeceu novamente com a mão suave e gentil acariciando seu cabelo.

_{Flash Back off}_

– Eu não vou deixar você machuca-lo – a oriental falou com um olhar faiscante.

Morland apenas sorriu enquanto a observava se afastar e tentava entender quem era aquela mulher. Todos, especialmente ele, haviam esperado para Sherlock apenas empurrar Joan para fora de sua vida o mais rápido possível, mas ela havia ficado e se tornado vital na vida dele, se tornado sua parceira. Ainda o deixara mais educado, mais gentil, menos nervoso, mais controlado, mais aberto ao contato humano. Seu filho agora tinha amigos, e até uma tartaruga de estimação. O que Joan Watson havia feito com ele?! Ela havia ameaçado bater cruelmente em um de seus subordinados quando ele insultou seu filho, e caso ele não repassasse sua mensagem. Ela havia recusado separar-se de Sherlock para trabalhar, havia cuidado dele desde o ocorrido, ainda que não fosse mais acompanhante.

Morland estava há pouquíssimo tempo com eles, mas podia notar claramente o quanto o filho estava diferente, ainda que permanecesse o mesmo em relação a ele, o quanto aquela mulher que parecia brilhar tanto se importava com ele, o brilho intenso nos olhos de Sherlock quando olhava para ela ou falava sobre ela, e sua determinação em protege-la e garantir seu bem estar.

– Parece que finalmente encontrou alguém que ama tanto quanto sua mãe – o Holmes mais velho sussurrou para si mesmo – Me pergunto se ele sabe disso.

******

A senhora Hudson acabava de finalizar uma de suas faxinas no sobrado. Tirou Clyde do chão para sua casinha quando procurava por Sherlock ou Joan. Já pensava em gritar por um deles quando desistiu e um grande sorriso tomou seu rosto quando os encontrou adormecidos no sofá no meio de um monte de papéis, jornais e material sobre um caso. Dormiam sentados, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do estofado. Joan sentada de lado, com as costas contra o braço do sofá, as pernas dobradas no acento, Sherlock sentado ao lado dela. Suas mãos unidas. A mão de Sherlock envolvendo a outra tão pequena que quase desaparecia sob a sua. A loura preferiu não arrumar a pequena bagunça dos dois, para não acordá-los nem tirar informações importantes do lugar.

– Se eu fosse uma amiga ruim, tiraria uma foto disso –ela riu baixinho com o próprio comentário – Durmam bem, queridos – disse ao sair para a cozinha.

******

– Essas são ótimas informações – Jamie Moriarty dizia a um de seus subordinados – Certifique-se de que Morland Holmes terá um caminho ainda mais fácil do que já possui para leva-los de volta ao departamento.

– Não deveria estar feliz por os dois estarem ameaçados?

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer?! Ninguém faz mal aqueles dois, só por cima do meu cadáver, e que não contem com isso. Além do mais, tenho meus interesses em mantê-los no departamento. Agora vá e faça seu trabalho. Obrigada! Muito obrigada pelas tintas novas, querido! – Ela mudou drasticamente seu discurso quando seu carcereiro voltou para levar o visitante embora.

Moriarty olhou o homem se afastar pela janela, trocando um último olhar de exigência com ele e voltando a trabalhar em suas pinturas, escondendo o sorriso perigoso que surgia em seus lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiquei tão empolgada com os novos episódios que acabei desenvolvendo teorias sobre uma possível participação de Moriarty nisso tudo e uma delas foi essa. xD


End file.
